vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giuseppe
Giuseppe's blog deleted Well guys, I have to inform a bad new. Giuseppe shut down his blog definitively after delete almost all his blog's entries around a month ago. It seems the reason was that nobody was commenting on his blog, Those are really bad news, because in means the disappearance of all his published VSQs and his tutorials and all the information contained there. Adept-eX 04:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well that is a shame, as he is one of my fav producers, and really knows what he is doing with Vocaloid. :However, one of the reasons I can guess why his blog was not being commented upon, is his layout and the amount of media on his page. I went there a few times but was turned off by having to constantly load thousands of megabytes worth of content. Perhaps someone can convince him to create a website instead? -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I never visited it, I visited the youtube account though. But his stuff disappears anyway from time to time. Makes it harder to link to his stuff. The blog needed a differe approach. Someone should definately try and convince him to set it up again. There seems to be a problem overall, because he is good but not getting enough interest. He doesn't have any Vocaloid 1's and the front page is on Vocaloid 1 cycle right now. I usually link to his vids whre I can on tutorial pages anyway... One-Winged Hawk 07:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, part of the reason why some of his vids disappeared constantly is due copyright troubles. In more than one occasion he was accused by copyright infringement due his covers song and the vids had to be removed (which it's really stupid accusation -__-U). :::Anyway I managed to get one of his tutorial before the deletion, and I got his authorization to rewrite that tutorial. If this one is successful I'm going to ask more tutorials to rewrite. After that, maybe I could even get authorization to translate them to English, although for that I would need some help ^^; (I'm not a native English speaker). Now let's cross our fingers Adept-eX 22:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Native english speaker is not a problem, its the other language which is the problem. Lol. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 22:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hola a todos, soy Giuseppe. Sí, yo he borrado my blog. Mantener un blog o un dominio web es muy entretenido y lleva mucho tiempo. Una de las causas por las que yo he borrado el blog es porque la mayoria de la gente que utiliza mis archivos VSQs lo hace mal, sin autorización y apropiandose de mi trabajo. También he borrado el blog porque no he tenido el numero de visitas que yo esperaba, a los usuarios les gusta más los blogs dedicados a animes y personajes, y no les gusta la producción musical en general ni tampoco les gusta aprender a usar correctamente Vocaloid. Pero no os preocupeis. Yo he creado un dominio que está en marcha muy pronto, VocaloidMaster.com con nuevos tutoriales de VOCALOOID 3 y puede ser también sobre Vocalistener. Ahora estoy colaborando con la creación de las primeras voces en idioma español que muy pronto estarán preparadas. Espero que los seguidores y fans de Vocaloid sean más respetuosos con el trabajo de los demas. Saludos a todos :Thank you for commenting and also congratulations on the Spanish Vocaloid project. If you have information on Spanish Vocaloid please comment so we can create a page for him. :As you should be aware, non-Japanese Vocaloids have not gotten popular so the interest in them is very little, perhaps that is why your blog did not receive traffic. People crave information on Japanese Vocaloid. Also, the layout for the blog was very overwhelming to visit, please consider a minimal layout for visitors when your site has been created. :When your site has been created, remember to place a Policy on your VSQ so others will understand. You are very great with Vocaloid Producer and your tutorials are best for people who want to advance. :Thank you for your visit. ^_^b -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC)